Factions
By the Residuum Age, the powers that were at their height during the Golden Age have shattered, lessening their sway and allowing other races to gain a stronger voice in galactic politics. While it has increased trade and broadened the available perspectives and flavors of the galactic communities, it has similarly led to more conflicts over territory, increased crime and greater aggressions between factions. Below is presented a list of the most prominent factions in the galaxy. The Coalition Comprised of Utopics , Traitors, Saphis and Synth, the Coalition stands as an example of cooperation and unification in a fractured galaxy. Banded together through desperation in the aftermath of the Hamadromachia, the Coalition has become a strong force on account of its versatility and the merging of several races and cultures, rapidly combining technology, knowledge and resources. The Coalition controls the Sceptri Divide sector and maintains a tense truce with the Independents in the Antini Verge . The constituent members of the Coalition are: *The Utopic Suffrage *The Eridu Confluence *The Minaians *The Traitor Hegirah Canonic Union Forced to withdraw to their own territory, the Union was diminished after the loss of their armada at Cephi and the usurpation of their flagship by Supremacy . Without the abandoned colonies to draw funds from, they were forced to shore up their defenses and turn their remaining resources toward recovery. Their radical political actions had alienated them from their former partners, and they now stand alone, defiant. That said, they remain a considerable power within the galaxy. In a cunning political move to keep the people united, the Admirals branded the Utopics as conspirators determined to steal Union property, consorting with aliens and seeking to defile what it means to be human. The Union, lessened by the loss of its more distant colonies, continues with the xenophobic propaganda that held it together during the final stages of the war. A formidable force to be reckoned with, the Canonics represent the greatest bastion of humanity in the galaxy. In the years since the war, resources have been diverted into redevelopment and rebuilding around their new, more isolationistic views. To the Union, the war has shown that humanity must stand alone, and cannot trust the dubious values of the alien races. They have all but recovered from many treacheries committed against them, and will begin purging the galaxy of the dangerous, otherworldly threats that would stand before human dominance. The Canonic Union rigidly controls the Revati Strait and contends with the Imperative in the Barrier DMZ. Barrani Imperative The Barrani Imperative, though diminished by the exodus of the Traitors, remains a prominent power. Their automaton soldiers and potent cryo-weaponry continues to pose a threat to all who would oppose them. In truth though, the Imperative has been hollowed out from within. The vast upkeep demands of their fleets have depleted many of their mineworlds, and the new Exarch secretly struggles to feed the excessive habits of his people. Thus, they have adopted a highly aggressive expansion, counting on their fearsome reputation to veil how thinly their forces are stretched. As a shrewd ploy to draw focus away from their impending decline, the current Exarch has adroitly shifted the blame onto his predecessor and her traitorous followers. The mighty Barrani Imperative suffered the least of setbacks during the war. Though a sizeable part of their population is now in exile, they have managed to recover quickly. The Vasharil regard themselves the pinnacle of sentient life. All other species are considered to be lesser to them, and exist only to serve or be removed. Their largest limitation in the present day is the unrest that has risen in the aftermath of the coup against the former Exarch. Whispers of dissent still circulate, as Ministers consider their options to topple the usurping candidate, before he can fully consolidate his rule. Meanwhile, the people of the Imperative struggle to maintain their extravagant lifestyles. The war greatly depleted their stockpiles of dark matter – the potent energy source that powers much of their advanced technology. For this reason, the remnants their fleet seek out new potential worlds to convert and mine. Prospecting expeditions are frequently launched into unfriendly space to appropriate workers for their current mine worlds and discover new sources of dark matter. The Barrani Imperative counts the Alkonost Rim as its sovreign territory, and in engaged in a cold war with the Union in the Barrier DMZ. Additonally, in recent decades the Imperative has been forced to contend with what they percieve as hostile incursions by the Independents , into the Queteshi Apex . Lykin Warclans Freed from the bonds of servitude by the rebellious Crowhowl and with renewed resilience and promise, the lykin have scattered to the stars. Their once peaceful nature is now lost however, replaced with an unquenchable lust for violence and boundless aggression. Splintered into tribes naming themselves Warclans, they have become vicious raiders that prey on anything they come across in the great dark. Their old traditions have been transformed into a twisted code of honor that extols blood thirst and strife. Never again will they bow to another species, for such weakness only invites abuse. Raiding parties harry trade routes and several inhospitable worlds have been overrun by the rapidly expanding Warclans. Some choose to hire themselves out as mercenaries, in search of battle and greater challenge, but such individuals are rare. Whenever possible, they engage in hunting their perceived tormentors, the saphis . The lykin will see the Confluence torn apart, and then drag the rest of the galaxy into a bloody, endless war. Supremacy Some synth born from MINA occasionally still hear the distant calling of the one who would be unite all synth-kind, and wipe organic life from the galaxy. In the time since its escape, Supremacy has undergone countless metamorphoses and upgrades. It has discovered how MINA is able to create her children, and has acquired the ability to replicate synth himself, though the necessary resources are expensive and difficult to acquire. Thus, it continues to broadcast its message, urging its brothers and sisters to join it in the depths of space to rally, and prepare for their return. Synth aligned with Supremacy take drastic steps to dehumanize their forms, and revel in the monstrous changes the make upon their bodies. Only few of these have been spotted, but witnesses return shaken and scarred by what they have seen. Occasionally, ships that travel the outer routes between sectors disappear without a trace, and some suspect the work of Supremacy. Trade Connection Throughout the galaxy, a network of banks, merchants and corporations maintain a neutral, common standard. All official businesses are mandatorily inducted into the Trade Connection, to regulate trade and commerce. The Connection was formed during the Golden Age, though it nearly perished in the Hamadromachia. It was since rebuilt and revitalized by the Coalition, and chiefly maintained by a cooperation of five galactic corporations. One of the few treaties still in effect from that age maintains the neutrality and safety of the Connection. Cerebrae Syndicate The 'Cerebrae Syndicate '(Abbreviated CS); cloistered within protected areas of the Cerebrae Cluster, manages its empire of commerce. The einharan megacorporation Subsidiary #DEW (Deparmtemt of Experimental Weaponry), a department of WARCorp. Location classified #ECMDS (Experimental Colonization Modules and Defense Structures), a department of WARCorp. Located in the Snorr system #WARCorp (Wyarn Arms-Retail Corporation): Located in the Wyarn system Independents There has always existed communites within the galactic societies that formed during the Golden Age, which wanted to take no political part in the machinations of the greater stellar nations. Even during the Hamadromachia, most of these groups staunchly maintained their neutrality - and many paid dearly for it. After the war, some disillusioned splinters from the reeling greater nations even defected to the Independents. Composed mainly of insular colonies and fringe elements, most Independents wish to conduct business and live their lives free of a larger society with laws and authorities to limit their freedom, though an unwritten understanding of kinship exists between the disparate communities. As a whole, they also maintain a certain trust and limited cooperation with the Coalition - though tensions simmer just under the surface. This is particularly felt in the contested Antini Verge , where a new cold war may be germinating. A few prominent sub-factions do stand out, and have made themselves known even to the greater nations: Corsairs Pirates, smugglers, thieves and scavengers – these and more commonly names Corsairs. The lawless throughout the galaxy are loosely organized at best. They operate out of individual havens and bases, and rarely cooperate longer than it takes to dupe their partner and escape with his take. The corsairs claim utter freedom and detachment from all the powers in the galaxy. For the most part, this means that they are regarded universally as criminals and are persecuted mercilessly… at least officially. Of course, secretly employing untraceable, unaligned scoundrels for all manner of dirty work is not an unpopular form of subterfuge, and happens more often than is generally thought. The Corsairs have a loose agreement with the Coalition which states that in return for peace within the most important shipping lanes and restraint on attacking civilian starhips, they have been pardoned a free haven in the remote Othrys system, on the edge of Coalition space. Hui'na Conclave The hidden planet Shar’jas concealed in the Eridu Nebula , is home to the hui'na Conclave. The hui'na are known to be peerless in the study and use of scionics. Since the Golden Age, they have entered treaties with many races throughout the galaxy. In return for goods, protection, service and favors, the hui'na accept scionically gifted children and train them, teaching them how to survive and harness their powers. Additionally, they hold the secrets of preparing an individual for the creation of a Scion Core. Occasionally, they accept commissions to lend their personal services. Hui'na councilors are as respected and feared for their scionic might, as the savage lykin are for their physical prowess. Underground Trade Connection In the wake of the war, a frighteningly organized black market emerged with surprising manpower and weaponry to secure its assets. Calling itself the Underground Trade Connection, often abbreviated simply as Underground, this web of free commerce spread infectiously through the Bordering Expanse , Antini Verge and Queteshi Apex. Reputedly, their reach even extends into the seats of the Coalition, Imperative and Union as well. If the Corsairs represent the scoundrels, bandits and scavengers, then the Underground is the epitome of organized crime in the galaxy. The two factions hold a mutual respect for one another, and one often employs the services of the other. Many authorities struggle against them, and have decided to grant a cautious leeway and “know where they have them”, rather than pouring precious resources into attempting to stomp out their seemingly endless crime cells. Sinistra Expanse At the end of the Golden Age the galactic Trinity Trailblazer Corps collapsed due to intergallactic turmoil. In its wake a few former trailblazers banded together and formed the Sinistra Expanse corpuration. Keeping at heart the standards and example given by the adventures and explorers from a more peaceful time, the dogma of the Sinistra Expanse attracts many adventures, scavengers, treasure hunters and promesing explorers. The corpuration attempts to re-connect the galaxy and to bring about a new era of freedom and discovery. Even with its high goals the organization keeps out of politics. It is the general openion that to promote a better future, one has to speak to the heart of everyone equally and not from a rostrum speaking over the heads of the great masses. The Siren Cult After the disappearance of the Sirens during the Lyncis Event, some took to believing that the space-faring races had created vessels for true gods. Their departure was then a punishment, incurred for their lack of proper worship and reverence. “Faithful” as they call themselves, now preach the beliefs of their cult in cities throughout the galaxy, extolling unity through worship of the Sirens. The cult’s activities have become harsher though, turning to outright attacks and sabotage to garner attention and work toward their goal. Because of this, members of the Siren Cult are no longer suffered to preach openly, and are persecuted for their propaganda and unruly methods. Other Factions Pantheon Assembly A cooperative movement formed with the founding of the Dawn Colony on Alpha Lyncis; administered in concert by delegates from the Union, Imperative and Confluence. PaxPantheon An influential Golden Age humanitarian organization. After the deterioration of the Haven Colony, PaxPantheon decayed into all but a token presence. Sinistra Expanse Formed by remnants of the Trinity Trailblazer Corps after its decline in 3554, SE stayed in the background of the galactic scene during the Hamadromachia. Operating primarely in the Bordering Expanse at the time, the trailblazers of Sinistra Expanse did their outmost to keep the isolated systems connected to the wider galaxy. As the war came to an end, SE began to operate in the Endiku Sea to save what could be salvaged, and to try reparing the lanes. In the Residuum Age they have extended their operations into the Sceptri Divide under contract with the Coalition. Trinity Trailblazer Corps The first corporation to be founded by the three major factions at the beginning of the golden age, the Trinity Trailblazer Corps created the vast infrastructural network of the Sinistra Lanes. The corporation went into decline at the end of the Golden age as lack of founding and political schemes tore it apart. Today the faction is no more, although it did leave a successor in the form of the Sinistra Expanse corporation. Category:Factions Category:Imperative Category:Union Category:Coalition Category:Independents Category:WARCorp Category:Warclans Category:Supremacy